Cuando lo conosi en mi mundo
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Summary: Por alguna razón me he encontrado con un InuYasha de mi mundo, es un poco diferente a él pero al mismo tiempo se le parece mucho… lo malo es que si el otro InuYasha se llega a enterar se enfadara conmigo, ambos parecen realmente distintos… pero el de mi mundo tiene novia. Esta en capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**Holis a todos he aquí una historia de InuYasha que está en capítulos, no sé cuántos será pero bueno, ah y perdonen los errores ortográficos mi Word no sirve mucho así que no me culpen a mí por los errores, como estoy en vacaciones mi linda y dulce Boochan no puede corregirlos jeje.**

 **Sebastián: Qué bueno es tu primera historia en capítulos ojala que la termines antes del año que viene**

 **No prometo nada Sebastián pero are lo que pueda**

 **Sebastián: Bueno empieza que ya lo quiero leer**

 **Bueno he aquí la historia, bien antes de empezar diré que las letras cursivas son para los pensamientos de los personajes, el normal para lo demás y la letra en negro es para el cambio de escenario o de lugar como sea, ahora solo esperen al final del capítulo mi comentario y adelanto del próximo**

Capítulo 1: "¿El destino quiso que lo viera en mi tiempo?"

 _Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy una estudiante de un Colegio normal… vivo en un templo con mi mama, mi abuelo y mi pequeño hermano menor Sota… tengo una vida digamos, un poco inusual, puesto que en un pozo que hay en el templo de mi familia, siempre que entro allí de algún modo soy llevada a la época de las Guerras Civiles o mejor dicho a la época Sengoku-Jidai, allí vivo aventuras con InuYasha un medio demonio nacido de la unión de un demonio Inu No Taisho y una humana Isayoi que sobre todo tiene una poderosa espada llamada Tessaiga, también InuYasha tiene un hermano mayor llamado Sesshomaru que es un demonio completo también posee a Tenseiga que al igual que la espada de InuYasha le fue heredada de su padre, Miroku un monje mujeriego con un agujero negro en la palma de su mano, Sango una exterminadora de demonio con un Hiraikotsu que aparte tiene como acompañante una pequeña gatita llamada Kirara y Shippo un cachorro de demonio Zorro, juntos llevamos muchas aventuras, derrotando monstruos y en busca de los fragmentos de la perlo shikon no tama_

-Kagome…-dijo una voz femenina hablándole desde la espalda

-¿Eh? Ahhh eres tu Eri ¿Qué pasa?-dijo la azabache al dejar de caminar y darse la vuelta para mirar a su amiga

-Como soy presidenta del salón y hoy un alumno van a cambiarse a nuestro salón soy la responsable de guiarlo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite pero…-dijo con vergüenza la chica

-¿Pero…?-dijo algo confundida la oji-azabache

-Pero, tengo algo de pánico es la primera vez que le muestro la escuela a un chico nuevo ¿Puedes ayudarme Kagome-chan?-dijo suplicando la chica mientras que juntaba sus dos manos enfrente de su cara con los ojos cerrados

-Ehhh pero yo no sé qué hacer-dijo la chica mirando a su amiga que le suplicara hacer eso

-Por favor Kagome-dijo chica

-Está bien Eri lo are-dijo sonriendo falsamente y con una gotita en la cabeza la joven chica peli-azabache

 _-Ahhh, de seguro ese idiota de InuYasha se preocupara por mí-pensó algo cansada la oji-chocolate-aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva no hay nada de malo que InuYasha se preocupe por mí de vez en cuando-dijo sonriendo la chica_

 **Mientras tanto en la época Sengoku-Jidai:**

-¡YAAA SUELTENME NO ME PODRAN DETENER POR MUCHO TIEMPO!-gritaba enfadado el peli-plateado

-Ya cálmate InuYasha la señorita Kagome vendrá en cualquier momento-dijo el peli-negro sujetándolo con fuerza de los pies

-Solo espera un rato más ella necesita estar un tiempo en su mundo y relajarse-dijo la peli-castaña viendo como el oji-ambarino intentaba con sus dos manos entrar de milagro al pozo

-No, Kagome me dijo que vendría enseguida-dijo el hibrido intentando entrar al pozo

-Y después dice que no está enamorado de ella-dijo el joven cachorro peli-naranja

-Yaaa, cállense-dijo enfadado el hanyou

 **Un rato más tarde en la época actual:**

-Gracias Kagome-dijo sonriendo la joven chica

-De nada Eri… Y pues ¿Es uno solo verdad?-pregunto la peli-azabache

-Ahh si solo es un chico-dijo sonriendo la joven amiga

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo la joven oji-chocolate

-También en un principio era un profesor pero él será guiado por unos alumnos de último año-dijo la chica

Cuando amabas chicas llegaron a la entrada del colegio se encontraron con la figura de un extraño joven de pelo-negro y corto que estaba viendo algunos afiches pegados en las paredes

-Ahhh disculpa-dijo Eri tocando el hombro del joven chico

-¿Eh? Ahh hola ¿Tu debes ser Eri verdad?-dijo el chico mirándolas

Cuando la peli-azabache miro al joven se sorprendió mucho

 _-"Este joven es idéntico a InuYasha ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa? Será que él es contraparte de InuYasha en mi mundo al igual que Kikyo en el mundo de InuYasha… si eso es cierto este joven debe de ser descortés, agresivo y de seguro si el esta aquí debe haber una contraparte de Kouga y si eso es cierto este InuYasha debe de ser tan celoso como el otro InuYasha"-pensó la joven al no dejar del ver al chico nuevo_

-Si soy yo, es un pacer, yo seré la que te guie en el colegio-dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Es un placer mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho-dijo sonriendo el joven

-Pues ya sabes mi nombre ella es Kagome-chan mi mejor amiga, ella vino a acompañarme para guiarte la escuela-dijo sonriendo la joven

-Ahhh es muy bonita es un placer señorita Kagome-dijo sonriendo el oji-negro tomando la mano derecha de la joven oji-chocolate y dándole un beso

 _-"Ahhh, este InuYasha no es como el otro InuYasha, no, no, no, él es cortes y amable, no, no, no es igual, no es igual-dijo una y otra vez en su mente la joven chica estando sonrojada al ver lo que hizo el joven estudiante nuevo_

-Oye Kagome-chan-dijo sonriendo la chica

-¿Qué pasa Eri?-dijo la joven peli-azabache mirando a su amiga

-Yo debo ir a hablar con el profesor nuevo ¿Podrías guiar a InuYasha por la escuela?-dijo sonriendo la joven chica

 _-¿Eh? Claro-dijo sonriendo la joven oji-chocolate_

 _-Ohh ¿Hablan del nuevo profesor no? ¿Por las dudas no tiene el pelo negro, largo y lacio?-pregunto el joven peli-negro_

 _-¿Eh?, si ese es su nombre ¿Acaso ya lo conocías?-pregunto la joven chica_

 _-Si él es mi hermano mayor-dijo serio el joven oji-negro_

 _-Oh, ya veo, bueno en ese caso voy a presentarme nos vemos después Kagome-chan, hasta luego InuYasha-kun-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras que se alejaba_

 _-Hasta luego Eri-dijo sonriendo la joven_

 _-Nos vemos después Eri-chan-dijo sonriendo el joven_

 _-Bien, pues ¿Qué quisieras ver primero InuYasha?-dijo sonriendo la joven peli-azabache_

 _-Pues, déjame pensar, ¿Tienen biblioteca?-dijo mirándola el joven peli-negro_

 _-Si tenemos-dijo sonriendo la joven oji-chocolate_

 _-Pues creo que una biblioteca sería algo aburrida ¿No lo crees?-dijo sonriendo entre risitas el oji-negro_

 _-Jeje tienes razón InuYasha-dijo sonriendo la joven_

 _-mmm déjame pensar un momento que me gustaría ver-dijo pensando serio el joven estudiante nuevo_

 _-Ehhh, disculpa InuYasha-dijo mirando la peli-azabache al joven peli-negro_

 _-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-dijo el joven oji-negro mirando a la chica_

 _-¿Tienes novia?-dijo la joven oji-chocolate acercándose al joven estudiante_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Ah que viene esa pregunta de repente Kagome?-dijo sonrojado el joven peli-negro mirando a la chica_

 _-Solamente estoy preguntando, no quiero nada serio contigo por ahora sola una simple amistad_ ¿Te parece?-dijo la joven peli-azabache sonriendo

-Bien como quieras, si tengo una novia y por alguna razón es muy parecida a ti-dijo serio el joven oji-negro mirando a otra parte

Cuando la oji-chocolate escucho eso se puso realmente triste por alguna razón

 _-Entonces tenía razón, él tiene novia… eso no debería de afectarme en lo más mínimo… pero ¿Por qué me molesta el pensar que su novia se llama igual que Kikyo?-pensó triste la joven chica_

-Dime Kagome ¿Tú tienes novio?-pregunto el joven serio

-¿Eh? Bueno en realidad no sé cómo llamarlo pero no creo que sea mi novio, él quiere a otra mujer pero esa mujer está muerta y por alguna razón él siempre me protege y se pone celoso cuando otros chicos están cerca de mí-dijo la peli-azabache pensativa

-Ya veo… ese chico está enamorado de ti-dijo sonriendo el joven peli-negro

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo crees?-pregunto sonrojada la oji-chocolate

-Veamos si ese chico del que hablas está enamorado de otra chica, no debería estar celoso de chicos cerca de ti eso significa que ese amor que siente por esa chica no es un verdadero amor-dijo serio el oji-negro

-Oh, pero fácilmente pueden ser unos celos de amigo-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Pues es fácil saber si el siente celos de amigo o de otro modo así que deberías preguntarle-dijo el joven chico

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo sonriendo la peli-azabache abrazando al joven muestras que este también la abrazaba

-¡¿InuYasha?!-dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de ambos

Cuando ambos escucharon esa voz se dieron vuelta rápidamente

-Ki…Kikyo-dijo el joven peli-negro sorprendido al ver a una mujer peli-negra frente a el

-¡¿Cómo pudiste InuYasha?!-dijo la mujer oji-marrón enojada y saliendo corriendo

-Kikyo espera-dijo el joven estirando su brazo para intentar alcanzarla pero no la alcanzo porque la joven se había marchado

-InuYasha ¿Ella era tu novia?-pregunto algo confundida y preocupada la oji-chocolate

-Si…-dijo con una voz quebrada el joven peli-negro

-Ah, perdóname no fue mi intención que ella se enfadara contigo-dijo preocupada la joven chica

-No fue tu culpa Kagome-dijo con una voz seria el oji-negro

-Si fue mi culpa, ehhh yo hablare con ella para explicarle lo que paso-dijo preocupada la peli-azabache

-Déjalo así Kagome-dijo el joven abrazándola

-¿Seguro?-dijo la chica sorprendida a oji-chocolate

-Si… abrázame por favor-dijo el joven abrazándola más fuerte peli-negro

-Si-dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras que cerraba sus ojos

 **Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo**

-¡Déjenme iré por Kagome!-grito enfadado el peli-plateado

-Siempre comportándote infantilmente InuYasha-dijo un hombre peli-plateado lacio

-¡¿Qué dijiste Sesshomaru?!-dijo enfadado el oji-ambarino acercándose a su hermano

-Dije no que acabas de oír, si eres sordo eso no me interesa-dijo seriamente el hombre oji-ambarino

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a dos hermanos bestia como ustedes peleando así-dijo la voz de un hombre

-¿Eh? Kouga, ¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-dijo el joven hibrido mirando a un hombre lobo

-He venido a ver a mi prometida Kagome-dijo serio el peli-castaño

-¿Eh prometida? ¡Ella no es tu prometida!-dijo el peli-plateado poniendo su mano en su espada

-Ah, así que él es tu hermano ¿No InuYasha?-dijo el oji-celeste mirando al hombre peli-plateados

-InuYasha, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando tus pleitos con este hombre lobo, ahora dime ¿Rin está en la aldea?-dijo serio el hombre oji-ambarino

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te interesa si Rin está o no esta en la aldea?-dijo con una voz de insinuación el joven oji-ambarino

-Creo que Sesshomaru está enamorado de Rin-dijo el cachorro de demonio zorro

-Oye Shippo ¿Acaso quieres que Sesshomaru te mate?-pregunto el monje mirando al cachorro sobre su hombro

-¿Por qué lo dices Miroku?-pregunto el cachorro peli-naranja

-Pues Sesshomaru es fácil de hacer enfadar así que no te conviene decir todo a la ligera-dijo la exterminadora de demonios

-Ahhh, que lindo el perrito está enamorado-dijo con una voz con mas insinuación el joven peli-plateado

Al oir eso el hermano mayor se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo

-Dilo una vez más hibrido y te corto la lengua de una rebanada-dijo serio el hombre peli-plateado

-Señor Sesshomaru, por favor no lastime al joven InuYasha-dijo la niña peli-castaño saliendo de un arbusto

-Rin-dijo el hombre oji-ambarino soltando al joven que este cayó al suelo de cara

-Rin ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo el hermano mayor acercándose a la niña y poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla

-Bien señor Sesshomaru… pero ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto la niña oji-chocolate

-Vine a preguntarte si querías ir a dar un pace conmigo-dijo serio el hombre peli-castaño

-Ahí que tier…-dijo con una voz insinuadora pero antes de terminar de hablar su boca es tapada por la mano del cachorro oji-esmeralda y el monje oji-negro

-Si-dijo sonriendo la niña humana

Cuando ella termina de decir eso es alzada en hombros por el hermano mayor y alejado de allí

-ahhh InuYasha no debes molestar a Sesshomaru de esa forma, sabes lo que es capaz de hacerte-dijo la exterminadora oji-café

-Ya lo sé Sango-dijo serio sentado en el suelo el joven peli-plateado

-Oye bestia aun no me lo has dicho ¿Dónde está mi prometida Kagome?-dijo el hombre lobo poniendo su pie encima de la cabeza del joven oji-ambarino

-Ahhh es cierto Kagome-dijo el joven peli-plateado corriendo hacia el pozo y entrando en el

-Y ya se fue-dijo el monje mirando como el joven se iba

-¿A dónde se fue la bestia?-pregunto el hombre serio

-Pues el mundo de Kagome y donde ella vive está del otro lado del pozo y los únicos que pueden pasar a través de él, a voluntad son InuYasha y Kagome-dijo el cachorro

-Ya veo, bueno cuando vuelva Kagome díganle que vine a buscarla-dijo el hombre lobo

-Valla Kouga se preocupa mucho por Kagome al igual que InuYasha-dijo la exterminadora peli-castaña

-Sí, pero a diferencia de Kouga, InuYasha es más impulsivo con ella-dijo el monje peli-negro

-Si, además InuYasha suele pelear mucho con Kagome-dijo el cachorro peli-naranja

-Pero bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar a que vuelvan-dijo la oji-café

-Sí, yo propongo volver a la aldea y esperarlos allí-dijo el monje oji-negro

-Buena idea Miroku-dijo el cachorro oji-esmeralda

 **Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo en la época de Kagome**

-Oye, Kagome ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Pregunto el joven peli-negro

-No es necesario InuYasha-dijo sonriendo la peli-azabache

-Como quieras-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-negro sonriendo mientras que caminaba a su casa en sentido contrario a la casa de Kagome poniendo su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello

 _-Este InuYasha no es tan molesto como el otro-prenso la oji-chocolate mientras que veía irse al joven chico con una sonrisa_

-Oye Kagome-dijo el peli-blanco llegando a donde estaba Kagome

-¿InuYasha que haces aquí?-pregunto la joven chica

-Es claro, vine a buscarte como siempre porque tardabas mucho, luego de una pelea con Sesshomaru y Kouga-dijo serio el joven mientras que caminaba junto a la joven peli-azabache

-No era muy necesario que vinieras InuYasha-dijo la joven oji-chocolate

-Es mi obligación venir por ti Kagome-dijo serio el joven oji-ambarino

 _En eso la chica recordó lo que el InuYasha de su mundo le había dicho: "Debes preguntarle qué es lo que siente por ti"_

-Oye InuYasha…-dijo la peli-azabache con la cabeza agachada y algo sonrojada

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kagome?-pregunto el joven al ver a la chica

-Ehhh… etto… no es nada-dijo sonriendo falsamente la oji-chocolate

-Dime… ¿Qué pasa Kagome?-dijo el joven peli-plateado poniendo enfrente de la chica

-No es nada-dijo sonrojada dejando de caminar la chica peli-azabache con una cara enfadada

-Vamos dime… por favor-dijo el joven con una cara entristecida

-¿Eh? ¿InuYasha estas bien?-dijo la chica oji-chocolate acercándose al chico y poniéndose frente a el

-Quiero escuchar todo lo que me quieras decir, no quiero perderte Kagome-dijo el chico peli-plateado abrazando a la joven chica

-Está bien te lo diré-dijo la chica peli-azabache cerrando sus ojos mientras que lo abrazaba

-Dime-dijo el chico oji-ambarino mirando a la chica

-Pues… Dime ¿Qué sientes por mí?-dijo la chica oji-chocolate mirándolo sonrojada

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Kagome?-dijo el chico mirándola sin creer lo que había dicho

-¡Ves ya sabía que no lo entenderías!-dijo enfadada la chica

-¿Que, acaso estas buscando una excusa para enfadarte conmigo Kagome?-dijo enfadado el peli-plateado

-¡Claro que no, es solo que esperaba que lo entendieras, pero eres tan TONTO que no lo entiendes!-grito aun enfadada la peli-azabache

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda si dices cualquier cosa a cada momento?!-grito enfadado el oji-ambarino

-¡Ahhh ya cállate InuYasha, Abajo!-grito enfadada la oji-ambarino

-Ahhh-grito el joven al caer contra el piso de cara

Cuando el peli-plateado cae al piso la chica sale caminando dejándolo atrás

-¡Oye Kagome no me dejes aquí, espera aun no acabamos con esto!-grito enfadado el oji-ambarino

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Abajo!-dijo la peli-azabache al dejar al chico atrás

 **Mientras tanto con el InuYasha del mundo de Kagome**

 _-¿Cómo estará Kagome-chan?-se preguntaba en su mente el peli-negro mientras que volvía a casa_

-InuYasha-dijo la misma mujer de hoy más temprano enfrente de el

-¿Eh? Kikyo-dijo el oji-negro al ver a la mujer peli-negra

-¿Quién era esa mujer con la que te estabas abrazando hoy más temprano?-pregunto la mujer oji-marrón

-Ella era mi amiga Kagome-dijo serio el joven

-No me gusta que tengas amigas y lo sabes, tu eres solo mío-dijo seria la chica

-En ese caso, terminamos-dijo enfadado el peli-negro

-¡¿Que?!-dijo la peli-negra sorprendida

-Lo que has oído, no necesito que me des un falso amor y sobre todo eres una idiota al no dejarme tener novias, pues si eso es así terminamos-dijo enfadado el oji-negro pasando por alado de la oji-marrón serio mientras que ella aún estaba sorprendida

 _-Muchas gracias Kagome-chan, me diste el valor para terminar con Kikyo-pensó con una sonrisa el joven_

-Hermano por aquí-dijo un hombre mayor peli-plateado corto

-Ah Sesshomaru-dijo el joven acercándose a su hermano mayor serio

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-pregunto el hombre oji-ambarino

-No gracias hermano, volveré caminando-dijo serio el peli-negro

-Bien pero no te tardes, recuerda que hoy nuestro padre y tu madre se van de viaje-dijo serio el hombre mayor

-Si lo sé-dijo el oji-negro mientras que se alejaba de su hermano caminando hacia un lago en un parque

 _-Debe tener algo-pensó el peli-plateado serio mientras que veía alejarse a su hermano menor_

-Soy un idiota-dijo el joven pateando una piedra

 _-No sé cómo llamarlo, él está enamorado de otra mujer-recordó en su mente la voz de la peli-azabache que decía eso_

Cuando en eso algo le viene en la mente al joven peli-negro

-No… no puede ser-dijo el joven oji-negro –Kagome-chan ¿Estaba hablando de mí?-

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome**

-Orejas de perro ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?-le pregunto el niño peli-azabache

-¿Eh? No… solo estoy esperando a Kagome para volver a casa-dijo el peli-plateado sentado sobre la rama de un árbol

-Mi hermana dijo que se quedaría a cenar-dijo el oji-chocolate

-Ya veo… en ese caso me quedare a comer-dijo el oji-ambarino con una sonrisa

-Mi hermana se esmeró mucho con la cena, de seguro querrá que la comas-dijo sonriendo el joven niño

-Si-dijo sonriendo el joven adolescente

 _-Kagome… te preocupas mucho por mí… pero cuando te olí hoy, tenías el olor de un chico en tus ropas-pensó con una sonrisa el peli-plateado_

Cuando el oji-ambarino y el peli-azabache entraron a la casa se sentaron en la mesa para comer, pero cuando el joven probo un poco del arroz se paró rápido haciendo un gran desastre

-Ahhh, esto pica-dijo muy alterado con la lengua afuera el peli-plateado

-InuYasha, abajo-dijo enfadada la peli-azabache

-Ahhh-dijo el oji-ambarino cayendo sobre la mesa y tirando todos los platos

-No tienes remedio InuYasha, tú peleas contra dragones y te quejas de que la comida está caliente-dijo enfadada la oji-chocolate

-No es mi culpa la lengua es una parte sensible-dijo enfadado parándose el joven

-Ahh ¿Siempre tienen que pelear?-dijo el oji-chocolate

Después del desastre Kagome estaba en su habitación estudiando mientras que InuYasha estaba sentado mirando como ella estudiaba

 _-Bien, debo preguntarle-pensó el peli-plateado_

-Oye Kagome…-dijo el oji-ambarino

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?-pregunto la peli-azabache

-Hoy cuando fui a recogerte de la escuela… pues tenías el olor de un chico, pero ese olor era muy similar al mío con la diferencia de que era un olor humano-dijo el joven chico

-Ahhh, pues… heee no era nada InuYasha, no te preocupes-dijo son una sonrisa falsa la oji-chocolate

 _-Kagome… me estas ocultando algo-pensó el peli-p0lateado_

-Además es normal que tenga distintos olores después de la escuela-dijo con la misma sonrisa la joven chica

Cuando ella acabo de decir eso el oji-ambarino la abrazo por detrás

-Kagome… no quiero perderte, ya he perdido a Kikyo, no quiero que eso te pase a ti-dijo el joven chico

 _-Deja de compararme con Kikyo-pensó algo triste la peli-azabache_

 _-Kagome, te amo, pero no te lo puedo decir-pensó el peli-plateado_

-InuYasha…-dijo la oji-chocolate

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-pregunto aun abrazándola el oji-ambarino con la cara en el hombro de la chica

-Aún tengo que estudiar ¿Por qué no duermes en mi cama esta noche?-dijo la peli-azabache

-¿Segura Kagome?-pregunto el joven chico

-Si yo estaré bien-dijo sonriendo la oji-chocolate

-Si tú lo dices-dijo sonriendo el peli-plateado

Cuando el oji-amarino se acuesta en la cama de la chica, esta se para y lo ve dormido

 _-InuYasha, te conozco y sé que no puedo hablar del otro InuYasha, porque eres muy celoso-pensó la peli-azabache_

 **Mientras tanto con el InuYasha del mundo de Kagome**

-Cuídate mucho InuYasha-dijo una mujer peli-negra abrazando al peli-negro

-Gracias mama, tengan cuidado también-dijo sonriendo el oji-negro

-Sesshomaru, dejo a InuYasha en tus manos-dijo un hombre peli-plateado

-Si padre-dijo serio el peli-plateado

-Volveremos en un mes-dijo el hombre oji-ambarino

Mientras que ambos hermanos estaban en la puerta de su casa mientras que veían a su padre y a la mujer de este irse

-InuYasha ¿Estas bien en quedarte conmigo y Kagura?-pregunto el hombre mayor

-¿Eh? Ah sí está bien, por mí no hay problema-dijo sonriendo el peli-negro

 _-Kagura es la esposa de Sesshomaru… pero ¿Cómo le digo que vi a su mujer engañándolo con Biakuya?... Naraku, su mejor amigo, también lo sabe… ¿Cómo se lo diremos?-pensó el oji-negro_

 **Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1 jeje**

 **Sebastián: Me dejaste con muchas dudas ¿InuYasha le dirá a su hermano que estés está siendo engañado?**

 **Eso deberán esperar hasta el próximo capítulo Sebastián, pues por algo que no coloque es que el padre de InuYasha y Sesshomaru en el mundo de Kagome es un empresario millonario, pero bueno y todas esas dudas desaparecerán en el Capítulo 2: "Todo tendrá un final"**

 **Sebastián: Bien como quieras ¬ ¬ pero no tardes mucho**

 **Tal vez tarde porque aun debo hacer los especiales de Navidad y reescribir los celos de Usagi**

 **Sebastián: Agh, bueno**

 **Bien hasta el próximo One-Shot o capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo, este es el segundo capítulo de Cuando lo conocí en mi mundo ojala les guste, la dinámica es igual que en el anterior con la diferencia es que cuando alguien está hablando por celular la voz de la otra persona estará escrita así:** Hola **Con esas onditas abajo y en esta ocasión habrán algunas notas para que sepan significados de algunas palabras típicas de Argentina, si no las saben claro.**

 **Sebastián: ¿No crees que te has tardado?**

 **Lo sé pero estaba preparando el especial de Junjou Romantica de Navidad lo cual publicare algún día (cosa que al final deberé dejar para el año que viene), bien sin más interrupción sigamos**

Capítulo 2: "Todo tendrá un final"

 **Al día siguiente del otro lado del pozo:**

-Kagome-dijo sonriendo el peli-naranja abrazando a la chica que salía del pozo

-Hola Shippo, hola a todos los extrañe mucho-dijo sonriendo la peli-azabache

-A pesar de que solo te fuiste un par de días el impaciente de InuYasha empezó a pelear con nosotros porque quería que valieras-dijo sonriendo el oji-esmerada

Al escuchar eso la oji-chocolate se da la vuelva y mira al peli-plateado

-Cállate Shippo, eso es porque tenemos que seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-dijo el oji-ambarino mirando al cachorro de demonio zorro

-Oye InuYasha-dijo la chica mirando al joven hanyou

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kagome?-pregunto el joven hibrido

-¿Enserio estabas tan preocupado por mí?-pregunto sonriendo la peli-azabache

Cuando escucha eso el peli-plateado se sonroja

-S…si-dijo apartando su mirada el oji-ambarino de la cara de la oji-chocolate

Cuando la joven estudiante escucha eso pone una dulce sonrisa

-Eso me pone muy feliz InuYasha-dijo sonriendo la chica

-¿Oye Kagome has traído los fragmentos de la perla no es cierto?-pregunto el joven cachorro oji-naranja

-Ahhh, no puede ser los he dejado en casa-dijo gritando en voz alta y con las manos en la cabeza la peli-azabache

-¡¿Qué has dicho Kagome?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado algo tan impórtate como eso?!-grito enfadado el hibrido

-¡Cállate InuYasha tú fuiste el que hizo que viniera apurada es lógico que los haya olvidado!-grito enfadada la oji-chocolate

-¿Así? Pues cuando yo apuraba a Kikyo ella no se olvidaba las cosas como tú-dijo enfadado el peli-plateado

Al oír eso la cara de la joven chica cambio de enojada a una llena de tristeza

-Ah, Kagome yo… lo siento no quise…-dijo el oji-ambarino intentado reparar su error

-Eso es lo más horrible que me has dicho InuYasha-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la joven peli-azabache

-Kagome por favor, no fue mi intención-dijo el joven hibrido

-Cállate y abajo-dijo enfadada la oji-chocolate corriendo hacia el pozo y entrando

-InuYasha eres un idiota-dijo enfadado el monje peli-castaño

-Jamás aprenderás que a Kagome no le gustaría que la compares con Kikyo-dijo la exterminadora peli-castaña

-InuYasha es un sin vergüenza-dijo el cachorro oji-verde

-¡Ya cállense!-grito enfadado el peli-plateado

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de Kagome**

-Oye Sota ¿Qué hacen las cosas de Kagome aquí? ¿No se las llevó a la otra época?-pregunto el hombre anciano

-Si las llevo abuelo, lo que pasa es que mi hermana vino enfadada y llorando del pozo talvez paso algo malo allá-dijo el joven peli-azabache

-Sera mejor que la dejen descansar y que se calme un poco-dijo la mujer peli-castaña

-Si-dijo el joven oji-chocolate

-Mejor llamare a la escuela para avisar que ella no ira-dijo el hombre anciano

-Si-dijo la mujer oji-chocolate

 **Unos minutos más tarde en la escuela**

El InuYasha peli-negro estaba caminando rápido por los pasillos dirigiéndose al salón de la joven chica peli-azabache

-Disculpen las molestias-dijo el joven oji-negro

-Ah buenos días InuYasha ¿Qué haces aquí? este no es tu salón-dijo la chica

-Eri-chan ¿Dónde está Kagome? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante-dijo medio agitado el joven adolescente

-Ah Kagome como siempre falto porque está enferma-dijo Eri

-¿Eh? ¿Enferma?-dijo preocupado el peli-negro

-Si ella siempre es de enfermarse mucho-dijo Ayuna

-Ya entiendo, en ese caso ¿Dónde vive Kagome?-pregunto angustiado el joven oji-negro

-Pues ¿Conoces el templo que está cerca del parque?-dijo Yuka

-Si-dijo el adolescente

-Pues allí vive Kagome-dijo sonriendo Yuka

-Muchas gracias-dijo saliendo del salón corriendo y topándose con Hoyo en la puerta

-Ah disculpe-dijo el peli-castaño haciéndose a un lado

-Vaya, vaya parece que Hoyo tiene un rival-dijo insinuando Yuka

-¿Quién era ese joven?-pregunto el oji-café

-Él es InuYasha Taisho es un nuevo estudiante-dijo Eri

-Ya veo ¿Higurashi tampoco vino hoy?-pregunto el joven

-No hoy tampoco vino-dijo Ayumi

-Ya veo-dijo mirando al cielo

 **Mientras tanto con el joven InuYasha del mundo de Kagome:**

-Kagome, espero que estés bien-dijo el joven peli-negro corriendo más rápido

-Oye hermano ¿Por qué corres tan rápido?-dijo el hombre peli-plateado largo agarrando a su hermano del cuello

-Oye hermano, una chica está enferma y quería ir a verla-dijo el joven oji-negro

-¿Kikyo está enferma?-pregunto el oji-ambarino

-No me hables de Kikyo hermano-dijo serio el joven chico

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso caso algo?-dijo serio el hombre mayor soltando a su hermano

-Kikyo y yo terminamos-dijo serio el joven peli-negro

-Así que terminaron, pues para ser honesto no me caía nada bien esa mujer… era algo manipuladora-dijo el peli-plateado serio

-Ahora voy a ver a la mujer que me gusta y me le declarare-dijo serio el oji-negro

-¿Así cómo se llama?-dijo serio el oji-ambarino

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mejor tu metete con tu esposa que te está poniendo los cuernos-dijo serio el joven chico al seguir corriendo

 _Nota: "Poniendo los cuernos" significa "Engañando"_

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-dijo sorprendido el hombre mayor

-Pregúntaselo a Naraku-dijo el joven peli-negro saliendo de la escuela y yendo a la casa de la joven peli-azabache

-Naraku…-dijo el peli-plateado sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y marcando el número de Naraku

-Hola Sesshomaru ¿Cómo estás?-dijo la voz de Naraku

-Ya déjate de bromas Naraku, InuYasha dijo que Kagura me estaba engañando ¿Qué sabes de eso?-dijo serio el oji-ambarino

-Así que te lo dijo, valla le dije que no diga nada-dijo la voz del hombre

-¿Cómo que le dijiste que no diga nada? Naraku tu… ¿Te estas acostando con mi mujer?-dijo enfadado el hombre

-Calma, calma yo no soy como ese Biakuya mujeriego que estuvo seduciendo a tu mujer-dijo la voz medio seria de Naraku

En eso la cara de Sesshomaru queda totalmente blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Sigues allí?-dijo la voz del hombre

-Si estoy aquí te llamare después-dijo más serio de lo normal el peli-plateado

-¿Eh? Espera Sesshomaru…-dijo la voz del hombre al ser cortada

 _-Maldito Biakuya-pensó Sesshomaru bajando su mirada_

Cuando en eso suena su celular y a ver quién era lo atiende

-Rin…-dijo el hombre oji-amarino

-Sesshomaru solo quiero que sepas que…-dijo la voz de la mujer

-Perdona…-dijo la voz del hombre

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio te estas disculpando? ¿Pero de qué?-dijo la voz de la chica

-Sí me estoy disculpando, fui un total idiota por no creerte que Kagura me estuviese engañando, creí que solo lo decías por celos-dijo el hombre peli-plateado

-No se preocupe señor Sesshomaru, yo soy la idiota que debió decírselo de un principio quien era, espere ¿Quién se lo dijo?-dijo la chica

-InuYasha dijo que le pregunte de eso a Naraku y cuando lo hice él dijo que era verdad-dijo el hombre peli-plateado

-Ya veo ¿Quiere que vaya esta tarde a su casa para ayudarlo a enfrentar a Kagura?-dijo la chica

-Me encantaría Rin… gracias por toda tu dulzura que me das a pesar de que no te haga caso-dijo el oji-ambarino

-Está bien señor Sesshomaru jamás debí enamorarme de alguien casado-dijo la mujer

-Rin, quiero que sepas algo importante, pero…-dijo el hombre mayor

-¿Pero…?-dijo la mujer

-No soy ningún cobarde como para decírtelo por teléfono, te lo diré a la cara ¿Puedes ir hoy al parque?-dijo e hombre peli-plateado

-Si puedo, lo estaré esperando debajo del árbol de Sakura cerca del lago-dijo la mujer con un tono alegre

-Bien nos vemos allí-dijo el joven oji-ambarino antes de colgar

 _-Debo ir a prepararme-dijo el hombre mayor dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela directo a casa_

 **En esos momentos en la casa de la joven estudiante Kagome**

-Tonto InuYasha-dijo la joven peli-azabache acostada en su cama con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Eh? ¿Has venido a buscar a Kagome?-dijo la voz del abuelo de Kagome

-Esa es la voz del abuelo-dijo la joven oji-chocolate viendo por su ventana

-Lo siento pero Kagome está muy enferma no puede recibir visitas de nadie-dijo el hombre mayor

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Tan mal esta… pues de seguro yo poder ayudarla mi madre es doctora y la suelo ayudar?!-dijo un joven de pelo-negro

 _-¿Qué hace aquí InuYasha?-pensó la mujer_

-Ehhh… ¿Qué tu mama es doctora pues heee?-dijo medio nervioso el hombre anciano

-Si ¿Si es doctora y como se algo podré ayudar a Kagome?-dijo medio dudando el joven oji-negro

-¿Quién esta tan mal abuelo?-dijo la joven peli-azabache

-¡Kagome!-dijeron el anciano y el InuYasha humano viendo hacia la ventana

-Sube InuYasha-dijo la joven oji-chocolate sonriendo

-Si-dijo sonrojado el joven-Con permiso-dijo entrando a la casa y yendo al cuarto de la joven chica

El joven al entrar se queda parado viendo sentada en su cama a la joven chica con sus pijamas puestas

-Kagome, ¿Estas bien? Me dijeron en tu salón que estabas enferma y por eso faltaste a la escuela-dijo preocupado el joven peli-negro

-Ehhh, si pero ya estoy bien, siéntate si quieres-dijo la joven chica con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Eso me alegra mucho Kagome-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-negro abrazándola

Ambos se sientan en el suelo sobre una almohada

 _-Sin dudarlo ni una sola vez mas este InuYasha no es igual que el otro-pensó la joven peli-azabache_

-No sabría qué hacer si algo te pasara Kagome-chan-dijo algo decaído el joven chico

-Estoy bien InuYasha-dijo sonriendo la joven oji-chocolate

-Sí, eso me alegra y sabes que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte porque…-dijo medio sonrojado el joven peli-negro

-¿Por qué?-dijo algo confundida la joven chica

-Porque… ehhh me gustas y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, no me importa si te gusta alguien más, solo permíteme quedarme a tu lado Kagome-dijo sonrojado el oji-negro

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué acabo de decir?-pensó sonrojada la joven peli-azabache_

-Dime Kagome, ¿Tu sientes lo mismo que yo o no?-dijo el joven estudiante

-Ehhh… etto-dijo también sonrojada la joven oji-chocolate

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase te are feliz, quisiera que seas mi princesa-dijo el joven humano tomando la mano de la chica adolescente

-InuYasha, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí y que estoy segura de que si te las cuento creerás que estoy loca-dije agachando la cabeza la joven chica

Cuando escucha eso el joven peli-negro pone su mano en el mentón de la peli-azabache y levanto su rostro

-Jamás creería que estás loca Kagome, la amo mucho como para pensar algo malo de usted-dijo sonriendo el joven oji-negro

-¿Enserio?-dijo sonrojada la oji-chocolate

 **En eso en la aldea:**

-No tenemos más remedio que esperar a que la señorita Kagome vuelva-dijo el monje peli-castaño entrando a una cabaña con el cachorro en su hombro

Cuando ambos entran el joven peli-plateado estaba atado para no moverse

-Oiga suéltenme o ya verán lo que les pasara-dijo enfadado el hombre

-No te dejaremos salir InuYasha, es por el bien de la señorita Kagome-dijo el hombre peli-negro

 **Mientras tanto enfrente del árbol donde Kagome conoció a InuYasha.**

-InuYasha-dijo la voz de la mujer peli-negro estando enfrente del árbol donde flecho al hibrido

-Se ve que no dejas de pensar en ese joven mestizo-dijo la voz de otra mujer

-Kagura… ¿Acaso Naraku te mando a buscarme?-dijo la mujer oji-marrón

-Claro que no Kikyo, sé que Naraku no tiene el coraje para matarte por esa esencia de humano que tiene-dijo la mujer demonio peli-negra

-¿Ya te habrás dado cuenta no?-dijo la Miko con su frialdad de siempre

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kikyo?-dijo la mujer oji-rojo

-Sabes bien que Naraku sería una clase de hibrido ya que antes era humano pero al vender su alma a los demonio se volvió en un mestizo igual que InuYasha-dijo seria la peli-negra

-Si… ¿Y?-dijo la mujer demonio

-Que por lo tanto tú… también serias una híbrida-dijo en modo bromista pero con su frialdad como siempre la oji-marrón

-No me provoques Miko despreciable -dijo enfadada la demonio peli-negra

-Corre antes de que este lugar se convierta en tu tumba-dijo la mujer humano agarrando una flecha pero sin dispararla

La demonio oji-rojo hace una expresión de enojo y saca una pluma de su cabello yéndose volando en ella

 _-InuYasha ¿Haz decidido quedarte con Kagome no?-pensó la mujer peli-negra alejándose del árbol_

 **Unos momentos después en el escondite de Naraku:**

-Necesito a un nuevo aliado sé que Kagura no durara mucho de mi lado-dijo pensativo el hombre

Cuando termina de decir eso el hombre de uno de sus brazos saca una especie de campo de fuerza y dentro de, el hay una especie de esfera blanca y peluda

-Tu serás una gran aliado-dijo sonriendo el hombre peli-negro

-Naraku… ¿Kagura fue a ver a Kikyo no?-dijo serio el peli-azabache

-A pesar de que le diga lo contrario ella quiere hacerlo todo por su cuenta pero ya no me tendré que preocupar por ella, este nuevo aliado será el que acabe con su vida-dijo el oji-rojo con su misma sonrisa llena de maldad y calculadora de siempre

-Ya entiendo-dijo el hombre oji-café

 _-Kagura… haz perdido ya todo, no te queda más nada-pensó el hombre demonio de los sueños_

-Kanna ¿Dónde está Kagura ahora?-dijo el hombre peli-negro

Cuando en eso la peli-blanca que estaba enfrente de ese hombre le muestra en su espejo a, la demonio peli-negra

 _-Kagura… ya nadie está a tu lado, perdiste todo lo que tenías, ya no le sirves a Naraku… un movimiento en falso y el acabara contigo-pensó la niña oji-negro_

 **Mientras tanto con Kagura:**

-Este olor es el de Sesshomaru-dijo la oji-roja volando sobre su pluma

Cuando llega a un pequeño lago ahí estaba el hombre peli-plateado largo y un joven chica peli-negra

-Vamos señor Sesshomaru, venga a jugar conmigo-dijo sonriendo la joven chica humana oji-café

-Rin estoy bien aquí-dijo el hombre oji-amarino sentado sobre una piedra a orillas del lago serio

-Ahh ya la conozco esa es la amiga de Kohaku ¿Qué hace con Sesshomaru?-dijo con una cara de celos la chica demonio

-Kagura ¿Por qué no vas tú a jugar con Rin?-dijo serio el hombre con su frialdad de siempre

-¿Eh? Rayos se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí-dijo la mujer peli-negra acercándose al lago

-Ahhh hola señorita Kagura-dijo sonriendo la joven chica humana peli-negra

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-dijo serio el hombre peli-plateado

-¿Enserio quieres que los acompañe?-dijo la mujer oji-rojo mirándolo

-Rin necesita algo de ayuda para pescar-dijo serio el oji-ambarino mirando como la niña humana agarra un pez pero se le resbala de las manos

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-dijo la mujer demonio

-No me parece justo que no te diviertas un poco antes de morir-dijo el hombre serio

Cuando Kagura escucha eso entra al lago con Rin

 _-Sesshomaru, si a ti te hace feliz el verme feliz o el ver feliz a esta niña human que te ha cautivado entonces quiero que seas feliz a su lado-pensó con una sonrisa algo decaída la mujer peli-negra_

-Gracias por ayudarme, señorita Kagura, ahora solo hay que agarrar los más deliciosos y grandes-dijo sonriendo la oji-café

-Si-dijo la mujer oji-rojo mirando para abajo y poniéndose en posición para agarrar los peces

 **En ese momento en el mundo de Kagome:**

-¿Qué dices Kagome? ¿Serias mi novia?-dijo sonriendo el joven peli-negro

-InuYasha… yo, debo pensarlo un poco-dijo sonrojada la mujer

-Entiendo te doy todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo sonriendo el joven

-Gracias-dijo la peli-azabache sonriendo

El joven se pone a ver desde donde estaba sentado la habitación de la joven oji-chocolate

-Oye InuYasha ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-dijo sonriendo la joven estudiante

-Si gracias-dijo el joven oji-negro sonriendo

Cuando escucha eso la joven peli-azabache sale del cuarto y se va a la cocina a preparar algo de comer

Mientras tanto el joven estudiante sé para del piso y ve la cama de la joven peli-azabache

 _-Esa… es la cama de Kagome-dijo sonrojado e joven peli-negro_

Cuando en eso suena el celular del joven oji-negro

-¿Hola?-dijo el joven estudiante

-Hola, InuYasha… te llame porque estoy realmente mal por haber terminado y quiero disculparme-dijo la voz de Kikyo

-Kikyo, ya te lo había dicho no quiero saber más nada de ti-dijo el hombre peli-negro serio

-Oh vamos, yo sé que quieres volver conmigo-dijo la voz de la peli-negra

-No quiero volver contigo, estoy feliz con Kagome-dijo el joven oji-negro serio

-¡¿Kagome… quien es Kagome?!-dijo enfadada la mujer oji-marrón

-Kagome es la chica que amo ahora jamás la dejare sola… ella me cautivo con su sonrisa, su voz, su belleza, ¿Quieres que continúe?-dijo sonriendo el joven chico

 _-InuYasha deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas-dijo sonrojada la peli-azabache estando detrás de la puerta de su cuarto_

-No quiero, escuchar más… eres un idiota InuYasha por tener a una mujer tan hermosa como yo y aun así quieres quedarte con esa chiquilla-dijo enfadada Kikyo

-Pues perdona, parece que alguien te supera en belleza y dulzura y esa es Kagome… no me vulvas a llamar, olvida que existo no quiero verte más-dijo enfadado el joven peli-negro cortando

Cuando lo hace la joven chica entra con dos tazas y un plato de galletas

El joven al ver a la peli-azabache pone una dulce sonrisa

-Gracias Kagome-dijo el joven sonriendo

-De nada InuYasha ¿Estabas hablando con Kikyo?-dijo la mujer

-Si… perdona si te molesto-dijo sonriendo el joven peli-negro

-No me molesto-dijo sonriendo la joven peli-azabache

-Oye Kagome…-dijo el joven sentándose en el suelo

-¿Si?-dijo la joven oji-chocolate sentándose junto al chico oji-negro

-¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-dijo sonriendo y sonrojado el joven

-¿Una cita?-dijo sonrojada la chica oji-chocolate

 **Tan, tan, tan**

 **Ahí termina el capítulo 2, así perdonen por tardarme tanto lo que pasa es que jeje andaba yendo y viniendo de mi casa y no me daban los tiempo pero bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, todas sus sugerencias, críticas y demás por favor mándenlas o por chat privado o en los comentario (siempre que sean de buena manera)**

 **Sebastián: Pues estaré esperando el capítulo 3**

 **Esperaras mucho porque me costó mucho hacer este final así que tardare un poco en seguir con la trama, pero bueno are lo que pueda, hasta otra Chaito**


	3. Aviso!

p style="text-align: center;"strongAviso/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Buenos dias a todos, hoy vengo con un pequeño aviso sobre esta historia, se que no eh publicado desde el año pasado por falta de computadora y ahora que la tengo quisiera saber si aun hay seguidores de esta pequeña historia, si ls hay continuare esta historia y si no, ps supongo que quedara en el olvido :,v espero que eso no pase, de paso pasare a decir saludos a los comentarios del capitulo anterior:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMinidraculaura3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAmai Star of Darkness/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAngelica/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongZakura Naeiguino/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHotaru Midori/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongZabitamt975/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nwn espero que quieran que esta historia siga, :,v apenas van dos capitulos, la verdad me gustaba mucho leer sus comentarios y a cualquiera que quieras comenzar a leer esta historia y la quiera ver con un final comente tambien nwn /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bueno eso es todo hasta otra historia nwn /p 


End file.
